


Shattering Fate

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, M/M, Other, They are trap, They have no idea where they are send to, Time Loop, Yuuri has secret they must unravel to end the unending blasted loop, Yuuri is a BAMF!, angst with happy ending, that is if they managed to find yuuri first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: After the Grand Prix Finals, things went spiraling down and somehow, they wishes to be given another chance to make things better and then it is given. The catch? To stop Katsuki Yuuri’s devastating performance at Sochi 2015 and his retirement. But fate won’t make it easier for them as the past they have return is far from different than before. Time Travel. AU.(In which Victor and the rest went back in time to fix things but never did they expect to be in an alternate dimension/pastOr where Katsuki Yuuri is the living legend and missing in action. What the actual fuck?! Where the hell are they?! )





	

 

**FANDOM:** Yuri!!! On Ice

**TITLE:** Shattering Fate

**AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire08

**PAIRING(S):** Victuuri/Victuri (Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri) and some various if you squint harder.

**GENRE(S):** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Family, Romance and Mystery

**RATING:** T (I might raise up the rating for various reason, nothing explicit or sensual scenes… It’s more likely how the story goes something twisted in the later chapters)

**SUMMARY:** After the Grand Prix Finals, things went spiraling down and somehow, they wishes to be given another chance to make things better and then it is given. The catch? To stop Katsuki Yuuri’s devastating performance at Sochi 2015 and his retirement. But fate won’t make it easier for them as the past they have return is far from different than before. Time Travel. AU.

**WARNING(S):** Language, OCC-ness, PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), Depression, Anxiety & Panic Attacks, Implied Dark themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Hints of Attempted Suicides, Self-Harm, Self-doubt, Low Self-Esteem, Confusion, Plot Holes, Slow Build and Unbeta’ed!

**NOTE(S):**

  * This story is inspired from various sound track of ONE OK ROCK – mainly ‘Wherever You Are’, ‘Ending Song’, ‘Re:make’, ‘The Beginning’, ‘Mighty Long Fall’ and ‘Clock Strikes’. And from my KNB story ‘Silhouette of Time’ format.
  * It won’t be quite light hearted theme like in the canon which doesn’t have much of angst – as this story will have a few dose of implied dark theme, see the warnings but nothing explicit and a good dose of Angst.
  * Describing things, places and appearances isn’t my forte so don’t expect much of it. I’ll simply do the basis when it’s absolute necessary.
  * Figure Skating won’t be the forefront but there will be some as it won’t be YOI without it. The main focus is the slow build among characters and unraveling the mysteries.
  * Also take note this an AU (Alternate Universe), so it will never completely follow the canon series but there will be some scenes inspired from it.
  * There will be one or two OC’s but they are necessary for the plot.
  * Chapter length can be either short or long.
  * English isn’t my native language so there be errors (grammars, typos, run-on sentences, tenses and etc.) and limited vocabulary.



**DISCLAIMER:** I don’t own YOI

**…**

**…**

**Prologue: Clock Strikes Backward**

**…**

“You – Just who the hell you are?!”

“Me? Who knows? I’m abomination, someone should never existed in these place yet here I am. Just my presence causes quite a rift against time and it changes a lot of things when I should clearly avoided it but what can I do all is to wish to make things better – and yet the total irony, I am the one who ruins everything from the beginning.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_“Katsuki Yuuri is a dark horse, a sudden storm on the horizon, an unknown obstacle to overcome… He must be eliminated.”_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it’s been an unending chain of surprises.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

“But, what if I don’t have the ability surprises anyone anymore?”

“That’s fine. Just stay who you are.”

“But…”

“You’re not obliged to those things anymore plus you’ve already give me quite a lot of surprises (heart attack) during your stay.”

“Yuuri…”

“So, Thank you. Victor.”

**…**

“After the Final, let’s end this…”

.

.

.

It hurts.

.

.

.

I’m so tired…

…

_Why?_

…

“You’ve done more than enough for me, Victor. Thanks to you. I was able to give my everything I had to my last season.”

“Thank you for everything, Victor”

“Thank you for being my coach.”

“…”

.

“You really did resigned.” She duly noted. “They (he) are angry or more likely upset at your abrupt retirement.”

There was no respond not that she was expecting one so she continues on.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Tell me, they did not know why you resign at figure skating did they not? Especially him? You did not tell him anything at all, am I right?”

“No, they didn’t know anything especially Victor. None of them known the truth about this decision of mine.”

“You know… I believe it would be better if you tell them – even just half-truths. At least none of you are hurting right now.”

“…”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“I am not lying and there is no mistake. I cannot refute my statement. Your fiancé’s injury is irreversible. He can no longer walk ever again nor compete. I am sorry for your loss.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Are you okay? Miss…”

“Ah. Thank you, young man.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Um…What is it?”

“You’re in pain.”

“Eh?”

“I can hear your anguish… you heart being shreds into pieces. Your soul crying in misery. Tell me, young man. What brings you so much anguish?”

“Mistakes that cannot undone. Time, I can no longer go back.”

“Guilt and Regret, huh? Those two were powerful emotions that can swallow you alive. But, there is one thing you are mistaken, young man… Nothing is impossible. Life is an endless chains of surprises and in the end it might surprises you as well.”

“What?”

“Good luck, Katsuki Yuuri.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course, I do.”

Liar. You don’t love me anymore…

Those words were just in the tip of his tongue but he can’t seem to bring himself to say any of it.

So in the end, he just kept everything in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

“You’re lying … He won’t! He is not gone. I won’t accept this!”

…

“I – We didn’t know.”

.

.

.

“Of course you didn’t know. He never wanted you to know these world. It’s far too dark and cruel for you.”

.

**_“Oh god… It’s all my fault. I can’t even save him… For all I wanted was to save him and asked for his forgiveness.”_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Are you happy?”

“…”

That’s more than enough answer for him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_“I’m letting you go.”_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes love is never been enough.**

**…**

**“Our regrets and sorrows showed me happiness in even greater amount and also, they taught me the fact that you would always be right next to me.”**

**…**

“You, young men… have quite a problem there. Tell you what… if I could give you the chance to make things right… to go back in the past will you take it regardless of the consequences?”

It sounded insane. Surreal, a prank yet they are all willing to risk and gamble against this one life chance to rewrite the past.

.

.

.

.

.

Their respond is a resolute. “Yes.”

.

.

Her lips quirked up as if she expected nothing less. “Very well.”

.

.

.

.

.

“All of you will restart from where it started… but since I am generous – I’ll give you an unlimited chances. Sounds good? No, unless you guys make it right… you won’t get out in the loop. It might break you and drives you insane at the never ending-spiraling events. That is your consequences. It’s all up to you but the risk and stake are much higher than ever.”

…

“After all fate and time is something you must tampered with.”

…

“Good luck in your journey, you’ll need that…”

…

“Oh? I forgot to tell them – that the past they will return to – is far different than they are used to. Oh, well. At least, they’ll make things much entertaining than usual.”

.

.

.

“How kind of you to make consequences lightly.”

“You think so? It might look like that but I assure you it must harder than it looks like. Plus, that young man will never want them to suffer any further.”

“But, you will let them suffer in this process.”

“Very true. Even so, in the end they will grow much mature than ever.”

“You become attach.”

.

.

“I think I have asked the same thing with him or give a hint about going back in time but unlike them, he flatly refused. What peculiar child.”

“But regardless of that – you did the opposite. You opposed his wishes for your own entertainment.”

“Who knows.”

…

****_“Humpty Dumpty sat on wall;_  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king’s horses and all the king’s men  
Couldn’t put Humpty together again.”

**…**

**…**

**End of Prologue…**

**…**

**To Be Continued…**

**…**

**Author’s Note:** This prologue (idea) is extracted from my other KNB fandom entitled ‘Silhouette of Time’ – read it and you’ll see the similarities in some lines and the format. This is a filler some sort. The scene from above was a clue from the past events and future events towards the beginning and end. It wasn’t a chronological order rather it was arrange randomly.

Suggestions and Recommendations are welcome and appreciated.

Please don’t forget to Review and Comment <3

P.S- Can anyone give a good list of Yuri!!! On Ice fanfics? Especially the one Katsuki is confident? Some time travel ones? Thanks!

P.S – Can anyone tell me why in the fandom Katsuki’s first name turn into Yuuri than Yuri? Thank you!

**Written:** 2/10/2017 – 6:52 pm, Friday

**Word Count:** 1,017

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
